Replies From the Bridge
by Netbug009
Summary: Answers from HyperforceGo, the written Hyperforce ask-blog on Tumblr. Some canon pairings.
1. It Begins

**A/N:** So, if you know Tumblr, you probably know ask blogs. They're roleplay-like blogs where characters accept questions and answer them with drawings.

Except... I _really_ need the writing practise, so I'm trying a written ask blog. Answers will be compiled in this fic for your enjoyment!

**IMPORTANT: I WILL IGNORE QUESTIONS ASKED IN REVIEWS HERE.** Please ask any questions at hyperforcego on Tumblr. You don't need an account and having all my questions in one place keeps me more organized. Questions here WILL be ignored and if possible deleted. Thanks for your understanding.

And now, one of those annoying formatting keys I can't stand but am kinda stuck with due to the style of this fic:

Question - Original spelling/grammar is kept in these, so apologies for any errors.

_Actions going on in the background/Flashbacks/Anything else_

**The actual answer the Hyperforce replies with.**

* * *

Anonymous said: Yay we can ask questions now. Welcome to tumblr guys and girl.

_The entire team crowds around the computer to see their first message. Everyone is excited. Even Antauri has a calm smile on his face. _

**Thanks! We look forward to talking to all of you! :D**

* * *

Anonymous said: Have a lot of fun with the blog, you guys, and stupid questions as few as possible.

_Gibson raised an eye-ridge and replied with a proud look on his face._

**Not to worry! I have faith that our citizens have nothing but the most interesting questions to bestow upon us!**

_Sprx rolled his eyes. "You don't know humans at all, do you? I give it 48 hours before somebody weirds you out."_

* * *

the-iron-fjord said: What does the 77 in SPRX-77?

_When Antauri came onto the bridge, looking for Chiro and suspecting he might be playing video games, all he found was Sprx standing at the keyboard. Oddly enough, the large monitor was inactive, and Sprx seemed to be looking at a message on a small screen built into the console. _

_"Sprx? Trouble?"_

_"GAH!" Sprx jumped and turned to face Antauri. How long had he just been staring at the screen? "N-No! No!"_

_The truth was, he had no idea how to answer the question, and he felt rather silly. Still, asking Antaui was a little less pathetic than asking Brainstrain…_

_"Hey, Antauri…" He looked around one last time to make sure nobody else was lurking around. Still unable to flat out admit he had no idea what his name stood for, he settled on asking, "Why do you think the Alchemist named us what we did?"_

_"My memories of such have not returned," Antauri replied. "However, I recall Chiro asking Gibson about that same matter, and he deduced that it's likely my name is related to a star called Alpha Centauri, located a good distance from here. Sprx, if you're wondering about your name, I'm sure Gibson would be glad to resea-"_

_"NO! No, thanks."_

_Antauri chuckled privately. "Alright then," he replied before walking off. Maybe Chiro was already in the training room waiting for him._

_Sprx didn't need Gibson's help. Not with the power of the internet. He put the question aside and spent the next 10 minutes looking at possible meanings of the number 77. _

_Naturally, they were all related to math and science._

_Monkey Doodle._

**It has to do with Iridium, a super rare metal used to make my magnets.**

_Sure, that made sense. Sprx shrugged, sent his reply, and tried not to think about it anymore._

* * *

**A/N: Iridium isn't even very magnetic and Sprx has no clue what he's talking about.**


	2. Naturally

Anonymous asked: What got you guys into what you do? (Ya know, science, mechanics, piloting, etc.)

_"Antauri," Gibson protested, "Are you certain we should be letting Otto do this? I mean, if the neutron generator isn't configured properly, it could lead to a meltdown that could leave us stranded, or worse."_

_"Gibson, whoever put us here left us very little information to go on, but our roles were one of the few things they were specific on." Antauri waved the data disc that had been sitting on the console when they had awoken. Other than its sparse contents, including what roles they would each take and some basic information about the Super Robot's contents. It didn't even hint at who could have left them there in the first place…_

_But even though Gibson had only been active for a few days, he could tell that his knowledge database had to be far more extensive than Otto's. Otto was just… Otto didn't seem like heroic material period, much less one with any mechanical skills. Tuning up the forlorn neutron generator would take a series of complex calculations and hours of-_

_"Done!"_

_Gibson blinked and stared at Otto, who was looking over to the team with an innocent smile. _

_"Oh, let me see that!" Gibson shoved Otto aside to fix the problem himself._

_Except the generator was now in like-new condition._

_"Uh, Gibson?" Sprx said. "You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor, fast. We haven't dusted around here yet."_

**I dunno. They just seemed to come naturally to us. Maybe the Alchemist trained us before he went-**

_Otto paused and frowned at his answer. _

**I dunno. They just seemed to come naturally to us. Maybe the Alchemist trained us.**


	3. Kitchen Duty

Anonymous said: Is there anyone you completely dread being assigned to kitchen duty?

_Gibson looked at the question… and then looked around to make sure a certain silver monkey wasn't in the room before answering. _

**Would you believe me if I replied "Antauri"? I have nothing against his vegetarian cuisine - in fact, Otto seriously needs to work on his dietary balance if you ask me - but the Veron Mystics were known for amazing spiritual fasting… I haven't heard anything about what they consumed when they were eating and I'm not sure I want to find out.**

_Sniff, sniff. The air in the robot filled with the scent of nutrient veggie shakes. "Team, time for dinner." _

_Oh doodle, speak of the devil. _


	4. Accent

Anonymous asked: So how come Gibson has an accent and nobody else does? Where'd he get it?

**Accent? I honestly don't know what you're referring to, sir.**

_Sprx reached over Gibson to add to the scientist's answer._

**It's because he went to the school for know-it-all Brainstrains. **

_"Sprx, an accent refers to a tone, not to one's level of vocabulary, and besides, nothing is wrong with using complex wording when it best describes a situatio- Sprx, come back here!"_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the kind of vague answer, but since the team has never actually visited England I can't help but wonder if they'd even realize Gibson has a British accent themselves. xD


	5. Lessons

Anonymous asked: Can we ask the citizens of Shuggazoom, Like B.T., Glenny, and Mr. Jeepers and his owner?

**No.**

_"Sprx!" Gibson shooed Sprx from the keyboard. "No need to be rude! The entire purpose of this blog is to do a public service!"_

**We can attempt to forward questions to them should we happen to run into them under calm circumstances. **

_Sprx crossed his arms. "They can't be that bored with us already, can they?"_

* * *

Anonymous asked: Gibson: What were the lessons/topic you taught to Chiro?

**Chiro received a well rounded education, much like he did at his former human school. Although I must say, public education's coverage of trigonometry is hardly adequate for a young man of Chiro's stature, so I have put him on a properly accelerated course and…**

_Gibson looked away from the keyboard to realize the boy was nowhere to be found. He had just been working on his homework nearby and there was no way he was done yet. Closer examination revealed a few scribbles in his notebook and his electronic textbook on the first page of the chapter._

**Then again, perhaps Chiro's former instructors were less thinking about his potential and more his maturity level. In that case, I must agree with their methods.**

_"Chiro!" Gibson picked up the book and headed towards Chiro's room. "You realize this chapter is due tomorrow, monster attack or shine!"_

_"Gibson."_

_Gibson jumped. He hadn't even realized Antauri was in the hallway, much less right behind him. "I question the wisdom of pushing Chiro's intellect so hard when he is already dealing with so much stress."_

_"… Right. Of course."_

_In truth, the classes were just as much for Gibson as they were for Chiro. It was one of the few times he felt like he got to bond with his leader, even if Chiro would fall asleep half the time._

_But things weren't going to be the way they always had been right now. That just wasn't logical._


	6. Nightmares

Anonymous asked: Has Chiro ever been having nightmares?

**What? Why would I still have nightmares. Skeleton King got kicked out of the dreamscape FOREVER ago.  
**  
_Chiro sent the reply before Antauri could protest lying - it was clear the question had caught him off guard, and not because he didn't remember having nightmares. _

_It may have been true that Skeleton King couldn't actively attack Chiro's dreams anymore, but there were nights where Antauri would peek into his leader's room to find the boy squirming and whimpering to himself, calling out one of his comrade's names in fear of losing them, flinching at explosions and attacks that didn't exist._

_When Chiro's life of risking his life every day was over - when peace finally returned to the world - what kind of side effects would all that stress leave him with?_

_Antauri tried not to think too hard on Chiro's potential PTSD. The boy was the chosen one, and he wasn't the one who got to make that choice.  
_

* * *

lorriebm11 asked: Did you guys ever find out who the frog crew mistook you for?

_"…Huh." No, no they didn't. But Chiro had almost been afraid to ask, and now everyone was so busy that he wasn't sure how to bring it up._

**No, we never did. We'll have to ask them at some point.**

_Assuming they all made it out of this alive, anyway.  
_

* * *

A/N: This takes place during the war - not sure I clarified that very well.


	7. We Tried

Anonymous asked: When Mandarin went to the 'Dark Side' why did you lock him away, instead of trying to dissuade him and bring him back to you?

**…****You think we didn't try?**

**Really. Really, you think we didn't try and talk him out of it?**

_"You've started down a dark path, my friend, but it is not to late to turn back. I still sense good in you, Mandarin… If you'd think back and realize how much more for you the love of this city has done for us than any dictatorship would, I know you have the sound mind to see that your desire isn't sound."_

_Antauri was running out of things to say. The usually stoic second in command had been talking at his detained leader for hours, offering every piece of advice and reasoning that he thought could help. That once upon a time would have helped, because until a few months ago he would have trusted Mandarin to say these things to him._

_But now, the orange monkey was merely glaring from the other side of the energy bars._

_When Antauri finally left, Otto ran in to try for himself whether anybody wanted him to or not. He was quickly beaten down by harsh words from his former best friend, but still refused to leave. He spent the rest of the day sitting in front of the cell, and only went to get some rest when Gibson all but dragged him away. _

**You think we just happily locked him away and got on with our lives?**

_Quiet. Quiet missions. Quiet meals. Quiet downtime. The Super Robot was a small ghost town with five residents who were all but dead themselves. Effort was taken by every member to avoid the hallway containing Mandarin's suite, even if the only other option was to crawl through the tubing system._

_They all spent their time on the bridge - nobody wanted to say anything, but nobody wanted to be alone - sans Otto, who spent most of his time in his workshop building nothing and crying plenty._

_Eventually, Sprx started turning on the TV to something mind-numbing just to have sound. He would have even taken Mandarin's insults at that point, at least for a little while longer. _

**You're wrong. By the time we let Mandarin go, we knew we didn't have any choice. And doodle you for thinking it could have been any other way.**

_Sprx sent the nasty reply without a second's hesitation. Stupid anon. At least the jerk could have had the nerve to say it to his face._


	8. Hal

Anonymous asked: Hey Gibson, why don't you like being called by your first name, Hal?

_Hal didn't sound like a scientist's name. It sounded like… well… like a name Sprx would have been given. Gibson, on the other hand, sounded proper. Yes, "Gibson" had a much better ring to it without being overly long like his full name would be. _

**Yes, well, I suppose that is a matter of personal preference, isn't it? **

_And he'd leave his response at that. He didn't have to give a reason if he didn't want to after all, right? _

* * *

kiri-blossom asked: In the light of the whole 'Thingy' episode, why does Gibson dislike animals so much?

**I have no problem with animals, being one myself. I have a problem with animals that have been to unknown places without being groomed, and animals that try and slobber you with unknown bacteria. Can't have the team's doctor ill, after all. Seeing how Thingy had a virus in his dandruff, I'd say my wariness was well justified. **

_"But the slobber would have kept you from turning evil in the first place," Otto commented. _

_"That was an extremely unique example," Gibson replied with crossed arms, "and does not debunk my own explanation in any way whatsoever."_

_"Aw, come on - you gotta love slobber!"_


End file.
